To fit electronics into certain-size enclosures, it is often necessary to create a printed circuit board (PCB) with rigid and flexible sections that can fold into a smaller footprint. Once the rigid-flexible PCB has been folded into a shape, it can be challenging to hold it in that shape during and after assembly. In some cases, the PCB is held together using tape, fasteners, or other components forming part of the PCB assembly. Yet, space on the PCB can be extremely confined in certain applications. As such, finding space for tape, fasteners, or other components can be challenging and might necessitate using a larger PCB. This can be undesirable as the particular application at hand might necessitate using a PCB of a certain size or smaller.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate examples of the disclosure, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure any manner.